Of Green Eyes and Green Arrows
by LexyRexy
Summary: Artemis can't handle the weird feelings that are suddenly flitting around her head. She doesn't understand why Wally's always on her mind now and why Meg'gan has to be in the way all of the time. So she takes the next chance she has.


It was weird for her, this feeling of respect for Wally. Usually the red head just got on her nerves, but today he not only saved her, but the entire team. It was shocking to her that she was, dare she say, proud of Wally.

She kept these thoughts to herself as she roamed about the base trying desperately to make sense of the tingling sensation that accompanied her new found pride in her teammate.

It couldn't be that she was beginning to like him? No way, she would never have feelings for someone that obnoxious. His personality was just too….loud. Like his hair, and his uniform. Not that she minded those too much. He did have very nice hair after all, gorgeous eyes like orbs of jade, and a very nice body…..,but she wasn't thinking those thoughts, oh no. And she was definitely not thinking about those eyes gazing into hers. Artemis shook her head to dispel the thoughts, but no matter how hard she shook the ideas wouldn't seem to scatter away.

Artemis finally gave up fighting the thoughts as she finally gave up pacing. She let out a huge sigh. It wasn't like her feelings would ever amount to anything anyways; Wally still had obvious feelings for Meg, even though she was clearly with Super Boy. This just frustrated her. Why couldn't Wally just give up on the issue and maybe look her way for once?

"Err Earth to Artemis?" Wally's voice broke through her thoughts. Artemis lifted her gaze to meet Wally's confused one.

"What?" Artemis couldn't help but sound a bit snippy, she was, after all, just getting over thoughts of him still perusing Meg.

"Whoa! Sorry! I was just wondering why you were glaring at the wall...?" Artemis watched as he pointed toward the wall with an elegant finger, which was also attached to a bagel filled hand. A burnt bagel, which meant it no doubt, came from _her_. Artemis couldn't help but sigh again. When was he going to give up? Wally raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Artemis just wondered why she couldn't have a chance with him?

And then she thought, was stopping her? She had a chance right now! Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath Artemis shoved Wally into the wall behind them.

Artemis felt Wally tense as she pressed her body firmly against his. She wrapped her hands in his fiery red hair, pulled his face down to hers, and then pressed her lips urgently to his.

At first Wally didn't react. He stood tense and a surprised, but that was only for a few seconds. Then he dropped the burnt, (it wasn't that good anways), and placed his hands gently on her hips. He also moved his lips with the same urgency as Artemis, but more cautiously. It didn't take long for Artemis to want more.

In order to get what she wanted Artemis allowed her tongue to make it's way across Wally's lips, begging for entrance. There was no hesitation in his approval and Artemis let her tongue move desperately around his mouth.

Wally's grip on Artemis tightened and his lips weren't so cautious anymore. As soon as Artemis was finished exploring Wally's mouth he got to work on hers. He made sure to touch every corner and crevice, making sure to take his time. Artemis felt herself shudder in pleasure.

She pressed herself closer to Wally. Her breathing hitched when she felt a warm hand slip under her top, gently exploring her skin. Artemis tightened her grip on his hair in response.

She could hear her breathing get heavier as Wally's hands skimmed along her back, leaving a trail of warm sensations down her spine. She was practically shaking when Wally finally peeled off her shirt. She couldn't hold back the moan building in her as Wally's mouth started to nip and suck at the sensitive parts of her neck. She could practically feel Wally smirk.

They were both down to just their underwear when Wally finally broke away from what he was doing to her breasts, and looked Artemis in the eye.

"We should probably move somewhere else," he murmured, his voice husky with pleasure.

"Third door on the right," Artemis replied with a smirk. Suddenly she was whisked off her feet and splayed atop her bed in the matter of a second.

As soon as she hit the bed, Wally was on top of her trailing kisses from her neck to her belly button nipping and sucking in a very pleasurable way. When he moved onto her hips he stopped for a moment when Artemis bucked her hips into his. He couldn't help but groan in pleasure as Artemis continued to move her hips against his. Wally was pretty sure at this point that the boxers were doing no good not only in hiding his now bulging piece; they were also in his way.

Artemis let a purr slide over her tongue as Wally ripped off her panties and then his boxers. He then laid his body teasingly atop of hers. In response she allowed started to nibble on Wally's ear her body shivering in pleasure as his did.

It was only a matter of time before Wally finally slid his hand between her thighs to separate her legs. Slowly and carefully he entered himself into her. It was painful at first and Artemis couldn't help but wince. Wally was gentle though he moved slowly and cautiously and in a matter of minutes the ripples of pain became ripples of sheer pleasure.

Artemis felt herself take control, Wally was still being to gentle with her, and she allowed herself to roughly buck up and down. Soon they were at a quick pace, sweat covering their bodies, Wally groaning, and Artemis moaning in ecstasy.

And then it hit. As Wally thrust one last time into her Artemis' body shook, her toes curled, she clawed her way up Wally's back, and she just kept saying "Wally" over and over.

As the two lay down and Artemis used Wally's chest as a pillow she finally said something.

"So am I better than Meg now?"


End file.
